


First Snowfall

by fileg



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Pre-Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fileg/pseuds/fileg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble for the challenge: Snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

  
The music was thrilling in itself, but its potential was more thrilling still. Out of our souls poured sound and words; out of the words poured power.  
  
"Hydrogen," Varda sang, taking my hand.  
"Oxygen" I replied.  
  
Seeing them merge, Nienna touched my cheek and lifted my tear.  
She held it aloft and I breathed upon it, as cold as ever I could.  
  
Trinity divided, doubled, and crystallized.  
  
 I lost my heart to the beauty, and left part of my soul in every flake that formed, tumbling down, settling like a blanket, carrying me to the Arda of my own heart.  
  
  
  
\-----------------  
  
  
"Truly, Water has become now fairer than my heart imagined, neither had my secret thought conceived the snowflake, nor in all my music was contained the falling of the rain... " -- Ulmo


End file.
